White Lace
by Kowaba
Summary: Early one morning when Fiore is just being graced with the light of the ever warming sun, Lisanna Strauss is being graced with the presence of her ever stupid boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. But after their early morning romp is done and they have a bit of pillow talk, a surprise guest walks in one their compromising position. But things don't turn out just they way you think, not now.
1. Little Sister

**White Lace**

 ** _Summary:_** ****Early one morning when Fiore is just being graced with the light of the ever warming sun, Lisanna Strauss is being graced with the presence of her ever stupid boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. But after their early morning romp is done and they have a bit of pillow talk, a surprise guest walks in one their compromising position. But things don't turn out just they way you think, not now.

 ** _A/N:_** **Perhaps this was born out of my frustrations with the lack of very good NaLi stories that I've heard or read about. Know any good ones, just pm me some suggestions. This takes place a week or two after they get back from Tenrou.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

"Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lisanna's Room, Monday 8:24 a.m.**

 _CLICK_

"Lisanna~" Natsu Dragneel sang happily as he climbed through the window of his girlfriend's room. It had been relatively easy climbing up the side of the two story home but the real trick was opening the locked window from the outside, well it would've been hard had he not been a Fire Dragon Slayer.

He ran a hand through his wild, pink locks and let a fierce grin as he saw his special girl peacefully asleep on her modestly pink bed. Fortunately for him, he could tell that she was bare save for the pair of panties he knew she probably had on. Lisanna could be daring, but not too much.

Natsu blushed perversely as he began to take off his usual "Heh heh, guess I gotta wake her up the hard way..." He snickered before slowly climbing into her bed once he was fully undressed.

Due to the weight of the muscular pinky, Lisanna slowly stirred back to the realm of the living with a not so innocent yawn. "Just don't get it in my hair Natsu..." She sighed before curling up and trying to go back to sleep.

"Lisanna~" Natsu called again as he pressed his larger frame to her smaller one, his matured body eclipsing her voluptuous one. "Wake up! I'm back!" He whispered into her ear as his arms snaked their way around her minuscule waist. The battle hardened pyromaniac couldn't help but smirk as her full, firm rear pressed against his slowly rousing member and his arms rested under her pert and ample breasts. She was certainly not the most generous in those areas - not that it mattered to Natsu of course - but he did certainly show his love and appreciation for her assets.

"Wha...?" The youngest Strauss groaned as she was finally coming to. All she knew right now was that a male voice was right by her ear, two thick arms were wrapped around her, and what felt to be quite the lengthy rod pressed between her ample buttocks.

"Hey baby." Natsu grinned as he settled his head into the soft crook of her neck and inhaled her fresh scent.

Lisanna couldn't help the blush the blossomed on her face as she realized that her boyfriend was back in town. "Natsu? When did you get back? I waited for you all night to get back and please me!" She pouted playfully as she slowly let her hands rest on top of his.

"Relax babe, I just got back a few hours ago. I had to make sure Lucy got all of her stuff in. Seven years away from the world can be a hassle, especially for those who pay rent." Natsu said honestly.

"Oh really?" Now Natsu could practically feel her cute frown deepen even more. "You had to see her first?" She feigned sadness. She didn't mind his routine visits to Lucy, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him.

Natsu's arms tightened around her waist. "Oh don't be like that!" He said exasperated. "I'm sorry I made you wait but I'm here now aren't I?" He asked.

"I suppose..." She sighed before her dazzling blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I didn't have my big, warm Huggybear with me last night." The white haired vixen added cutely which made him roll his eyes at the nickname.

"But like I said, I'm here now babe. And I haven't felt your soft, sexy body in such a long time." Natsu smirked as he slowly began to move his hips in a circular motion so that when he brought his hips forwards, his semi hardened length would press against her clothed maidenhood. From the feel of it, she opted to go with her sexy white lace thong, aka his favorite.

Lisanna breathed heavily and couldn't help the meal of pleasure that escaped her lips when she felt his long, hard prick press against her weak spot. "Indeed... such a long time without you, my I've missed your big, fat cock in my tight little cunt." She sighed from the contact.

Slowly, Natsu moved his right hand towards the growing wet spot of her delicate panties. His hand slid down her flat stomach and soft navel, each inch growing hotter and hotter as he neared her honeypot. Loving to tease, his hand stopped at her soft skin before the sopping wet camel toe to gently rub circles into her femininity and tease her to no end.

"Nnnh..." Lisanna groaned as his long fingers teased her in such a cruel way. Natsu was a nice guy but in between the sheets he could be a real tease. Switching over to another form of torture, Natsu hooked his finger around the thin front of the thong and gently pulled up so the thin fabric was scrunched between the swollen lips of her pussy.

"Nat-su... stop teasing... me..." Lisanna mewled as she drooled a bit on her side of the pillow. The amount of pleasure was immense and he hadn't even put the tip in!

Taking his left hand, Natsu guided it to her bare rack, some of his two favorite girls in the whole world sat atop his dear friend's chest. Perfectly round and spherical, Lisanna's firm boobs were the same milky pale as the rest of her body but that made her pink, diamond hard nipples all the more appealing when she showed him for the first time. He had attacked her supple breasts with such vigor before so she could only rub her thighs together in anticipation for more mind numbing pleasure. She only hoped she could keep herself from alerting her other siblings in the house that Natsu was accompanying her in bed.

His long, nimble fingers seized her ripe, right melon and gave the ample flesh a firm squeeze. To his delight, the firm flesh was not so easily willing to change shape to his palm, that's what made it so easy for him to hold on when he rode Lisanna. In his palm, he felt her hard nipple digging into his hand and constantly reminded him of its presence.

"My lovely kitten..." Natsu smirked as he blew hot air into her ear and made her shiver delightfully in his grasp. "So naughty, your juices are leaking all over my fingers." He teased as his left hand gripped her jiggly breast a bit tighter and made her whole body heat up.

"P-Put it... in... already..." She moaned like a horny bitch in heat, she craved- no _needed_ \- him to fuck her with his huge cock and now! She couldn't take it anymore! "Stick it in... now! Natsu..." She growled lewdly.

Natsu chuckled as his right hand still held her panties between her legs and he was playing a sadistic game of wedgie with her drooling labia. Oh she was horny alright. So horny, that only his cock could cure her fever, his fingers wouldn't.

"Sure thing babe." He grinned as he rose from her back and shifted themselves so now Lisanna was lying on her sweaty back with her firm, equally sweaty melons were open to the room. Of course, he didn't let go of her panties for a minute. And speaking of which...

He greedily tore the expensive lace lingerie from her hips and held the damp garment in front of his face. "Lisanna's panties..." He sniffed.

Lisanna blushed as he examined her private belongings that were soaked with her womanly juices. "N-Natsu! T-Th-Those were very expensive!" She pouted as he seemingly disregarded her favorite pair.

"Relax babe, I think I'll keep them for myself." Natsu told her as he grinned before taking a big whiff of the damp pair of panties and greedily filled his nostrils with the scent of 100% Lisanna Strauss. "Mmmm... honey."

The poor white haired maiden's face couldn't get any more red from his actions, it didn't help that his huge, throbbing cock was pointed at an angle so she couldn't get any pleasurable friction from their proximity. As much as she didn't want to admit it just for the sake of him being right, Natsu was in control.

But fortunately for her, Natsu was a merciful dominate. "Ohhh..." Natsu groaned as he gently slid his throbbing length of her sopping wet labia, steadily coating his rod in her slick juices.

"Nnnh!" The white haired beauty's breath hitched as he sent pleasurable vibes throughout her body.

"What was that Lisanna?" Natsu smirked as he held her arms above her head and gently teased his rock hard tip at her quivering entrance. "I thought you said something." He leaned closer until his face was hovering above hers, just a lips touch away.

"I... uh... said... put it... in!" She struggled against her restraints. His hands were the only thing keeping her from ravaging his back with her fingernails from the amount of pleasure she was receiving.

Natsu let out a deep, hearty laugh at his girlfriend's impatience. As much as he loved to tease her with gentle movements, he loved fucking her even more. "Heh... alright babe, but I want you to turn over first." He told her before kissing her cheek.

"Eh? Why do you have to be so mean?" Lisanna pouted as he finally released his hold on her wrists and let her lift her left leg over to her right and thereby roll over onto her knees and elbows, showing him her sexy arch that would make the best gymnasts jealous. Now that he had her right where he wanted her, Natsu could see the utter magnificence of the most wonderful ass in all of Fairy Tail. Ripe like a peach and the shape of a heart, Lisanna's rump was the stuff of legends with its epically soft and pliable flesh that jiggled with the slightest of movements.

"Oh baby..." Natsu smirked greedily as he let his hands wander to her curvy, childbearing hips and let his hard rod poke at her soaking wet entrance. His stiff cap poked at her pink lips and lightly teased the depths with its slight swaying motion.

Lisanna looked back over her should with a needy, pleading look. "Natsu..." She moaned in heat.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu slowly pushed his hard, throbbing cock into her heated snatch and couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as more and more of his length was wrapped in her hot, velvety walls. He shut his eyes and grit his teeth to try and bear the pleasure that came with having Lisanna's perfect pussy apply pressure to every inch of his moving cock.

"F-Fuck..." The pink haired young man groaned as he pressed into her fully. Finally, he was once again balls deep in Lisanna Strauss after nearly a week apart. In his mind, all he could comprehend was her hot walls hugging him and her supple ass resting against his lower body.

"Lisanna..." Natsu moaned as he let his head tilt back and his fingers dug even further into the warm skin of her shapely hips. He absolutely hated that he had to keep his thrusting down to a minimum or else he would alert everyone else in the house with her erotic screams of pleasure and the wonderful sound of her supple ass colliding with his hips.

The girl he moaned the name of continued to look back over her should at him and tease him with her adept level hips sways and slight twerking as she impaled herself into his throbbing rod.

Deciding to get more leverage on her sexy ass, Natsu moved his hands to her pliable cheeks and grabbed two handfuls before slightly lifting himself so he was now thrusting down into her hot snatch. They both bit their lips to suppress moans that would've been loud if they had not covered them up. No matter how much they tried to suppress their moans, one could still hear the erotic sound of Natsu's cock stirring and plunging into her slippery juices.

"Ah, oh... mmm right there... oh fuck!" Lisanna whispered sexily, taking her left hand off the bed and using it to fondle her own ample mound. Her fingers greedily squished her own tit meat and warped her firm flesh into weird shapes in a desperate attempt to find pleasure.

His big, hard tip dragged relentlessly on the tight walls of her pussy and teased her deep to no end. The nine inches of man meat reshaped her insides and she loved every single minute of it. Both knew that if they had the house to themselves, he'd fuck her bow legged, hard and relentlessly. The young man wouldn't give up or give her a chance to rest, constantly fucking her pussy with all his might.

But alas, he was confined to staying silent and keeping their lust down to it's safe level or risk things getting a bit out of hand. Continuing his vigorous pumping into her hot sheath, Natsu ran a hand over the taut, milky skin on her ass. That particular piece of her body was so round, so plump, just screaming for him to spank because of the naughty girl she is. But as much as he would've loved to take his hand back before harshly slapping it and sending violent ripples through her soft ass, the presence of other people still held him back. So he settled for grabbing a handful and giving it a loving squeeze.

"Natsuuuu..." Lisanna moaned in a whisper but turned to put her face down in her pillow to stifle her moans.

He knew she had came when her velvet walls spasmed around his thick shaft and her juices spurted out onto his pelvis. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Lisanna Strauss was a squirter. Who knew? Surely Natsu did as he fucked her so hard on a regular basis that his couch reeked of her natural scent and essence.

But her climax did have one other effect on Natsu. It made him orgasm as well. Nearly a week without your lover will do that to you, especially when you're as addicted to it as these two are.

"Fuckk!" Natsu bit his lips and softly grunted as his fingers dug painfully deep into her soft flesh. "Lisanna... I'm gonna cum. Where... do you... want it?" He asked as he desperately tried to control his hips even though they were screaming at him to fuck Lisanna so far into the mattress that the bed would break.

"I haven't taken my... birth control..." The white haired maiden admitted while her right hand dug into her firm breast and her left hand dug into the sheets.

"So on my face..." She finally moaned out.

Quick like lightning, Natsu pulled out and softly flipped her over onto her back and he was on his knees next to his torso, intensely stroking his throbbing cock inches from her face.

"Wanna do the honors?" He panted.

Lisanna licked her lips seductively before grasping his thick shaft with both hands and took over the pumping. "Come on Natsu, give me your cum. Shower my pretty little face in your seed." She spoke softly and innocently as she beckoned him to cum all over her face.

"Oh fuck... here it comes..." He whispered. "Ahh!" The pink haired young man moaned softly as his damn broke and his flood of pearly white semen rushed out of his cock and proceeded to splatter all over Lisanna's face in thick, stringy ropes that connected from her chin to her forehead. "Shit..." Natsu moaned as his seed continued to blast all over her face.

"Wow..." Lisanna moaned, feeling her face covered in a thick mask of his seed. "You've been saving for a long time, haven't you, love?" She giggled as his load finally died down.

"Heh, can't help it babe, only you can please me." Natsu grinned.

The white haired beauty below him giggled again before swabbing the cum on her face with a finger before noisily slurping it off her finger when she brought it to her mouth. "You're too kind." She showed her own smirk. "Kiss?" His girlfriend teased.

"Eww no!" Natsu flinched as he leaned back away from the laughing Lisanna. It wasn't long before he too joined in on the laughter at realizing she was only joking. The two continued to have a little pillow talk, discussing their missions and trips and jobs, anything if the mundane that they thought they needed to share. It was moments like these that really brought them closer. Apart from the mind blowing sex of course.

But it was always times like these that seemed to end too fast for their likings.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Good morning Lisan-" Mirajane Strauss froze as she walked in on one sight she never thought she'd see. Of course she knew about Lisanna's relationship with the Dragon Slayer, but to see her cute little sister in such a compromising position such as laying on a bed, naked, next to her boyfriend was something she thought she'd never see.

"H-H-He-Hey M-Mira!" Natsu stuttered uncontrollably as his body literally shook with fear of the white haired bar maiden's wrath. He wished he had pants on but not just because of getting caught with Lisanna, but Mira wasn't one of the top models in Fiore for nothing. She was fine. _Damn fine_.

Mirajane was a little bit taller than Lisanna but not quite as tall as Natsu, but her body was way more filled out then her little sister's. She wore her dark maroon dress with her normal hair due and her usual high heels. It may have been plain but she made it look like a runway article every time she wore it.

' _Dammit!_ ' Natsu cursed in his head as time slowed around him. ' _Her boobs are falling out again! Her big, creamy boobs that I just want to stick my face in and~_ ' His mind went straight to the gutter as he saw the way Mirajane's delectable melons put the neckline of her maroon dress on overflow. The soft, shiny orbs practically glimmering with sunlight crept over the fabric of her dress like a water balloon, all the more attractive in his eyes.

The elder Strauss' breast were perhaps the most sought after sight in all of Fiore, behind Lucy's -aka every pervert's dream- of course but that didn't stop many from trying to catch a peak. One of the things Mira teased Erza about during their downtime is the fact that her rack was bigger than the scarlet haired knight's pair, albeit by a small margin. But not only were they bigger and fuller, but they were also quite soft and bouncy. Just one step or laugh was all it took to put the milky orbs on wobble, a fact Natsu has taken advantage of time and time again.

"M-Mira!" Lisanna's voice brought him back to the present and she clung to his arm in fear. "W-W-What are y-you d-doing?" She asked frantically while trying to cover their decency with her thin white blanket.

Mira gripped the door handle harshly, nearly causing it to shatter in her hand. "Natsu?" Her hair over shadowing her eyes that were glowing red with anger. "Did you sneak into Lisanna's room simply to defile her young, innocent body before the day could even begin? How shameless!" She chastised him while walking forward with a paddle in her hand. He didn't know where she got that paddle, but he didn't want to.

"Mira! Ahhh!" Natsu panicked as he tried his best to hide behind Lisanna and avoid her older sister's wrath.

"Mira! Lisanna! What's wrong, I heard shouting!" Elfman burst through the door in just his pajama bottoms while clutching his manly teddy bear. Once the big, muscular beast set his sights on the naked and defenseless Natsu, anger and rage filled every fiber of his being. He had been tolerant of his relationship with his little sister but know that he knew for sure that the pink haired runt snuck into the house to defile her, all bets were off!

"I'll kill y-" Elfman was caught off as Mira directed her paddle to Elfman, effectively stopping the big man in his tracks and began to grovel at her feet.

"Oh Elfman! I'm so glad you're awake!" Mira smiled sickeningly, feigning happiness. "I was just about to teach Natsu the meaning of self restraint! Perhaps you would like to help with this lesson by turning around and forgetting you saw anything!" She giggled demonically.

"Yes ma'am!" Elfman shot up to his tippy toes and saluted before marching out of the room and going to go get him a new pair of freshly clean underwear.

"Phew!" Natsu sighed before grinning, completely forgetting the situation at hand, and rested his arm on Mira and leaned on her lazily. "Thanks Mira, I owe you one." He gave her a thumbs up.

But before he knew it, he was flipped over by the eldest Strauss so he was now laying on the bed, looking up to her menacing form. Mira took the lower part of her dress and picked it up so she could climb on top of Lisanna's bed and stand over him with one high heeled foot on his chest.

"Oh yes you do owe me." She gave him the same smile that sent Elfman running with his tail between his legs. "You owe me big time, _sweetie_." Mira purred with the seductiveness of a succubus.

"Mira!? What are you doing!?" Lisanna demanded to know exactly why her big sister was hitting on her boyfriend, right in front of her no less!

"Shush you. You're still in trouble." Mira growled. The three didn't know why Mira was acting like her old self, even she didn't know! But what ever it was, it must've been quite effective for her to make such a 180 in the span of a couple minutes.

Mira then turned her attention back to the man under her, Natsu. "Now you. For me to simply forget about this whole situation will take quite the payment." The white haired demon smiled.

"How much!? I'll give you however much you want! Just don't cut off my dick!" Natsu nearly cried.

"Silly Natsu..." She giggled. "I don't want your money, I want your cock..." Mirajane said with a perverse glint in her eye as her her baby blue eyes centered in on his meaty, flaccid length.

"Umm... come again?" Natsu and Lisanna asked nervously.

Mirajane whipped some hair off of her shoulder as she leaned down and crouched over him. "I said..." The busty beauty grabbed his flaccid length in her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "I want your fat, long cock Natsu." Mira smiled.

 **To Be Continued!**

 ** _A/N:_** **I don't really know what to make of this... this just sort of happened. Let me get some feedback from y'all to let me know if I did any of their characters any justice!**


	2. Big Sister

**White Lace Chp. 2**

 ** _A/N:_** **Personally this story is my favorite that I've been writing, well actually second because the NaYuMi is pretty fun but this is a close second! Anyways, let's get on with it.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

"Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***WARNING*** **This chapter contains a little thing me and a few fellow writers like to call, Slutty Mira. Slutty Mira has barely any restraint in her pursuit for Natsu so if you don't want to see Mira being hardcore desperate, then turn the fuck around and don't complain about it. Enjoy!**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, 11:45 a.m.**

"So Natsu..." Mirajane licked her lips seductively, making those plump, rosy lips shine brightly and making him wonder how they would look with a certain... piece of meat running in and out of them. "...wanna head to a place more private so we can get a little more comfortable?" She finished while leaning over the bar counter and pressing her soft rack against the hard surface so the two pillowy fun bags would bulge even more cleavage.

It had been a pretty hectic morning, Natsu had to admit, with everything transpiring like it had. Lisanna was pretty pissed that her sister would flat out try to fuck Natsu right in front of her but she was even more angry that he didn't try to escape Mira's clutches. But Mira thought it would be best to slither away and give Lisanna some time to cool off, of course she wouldn't give up that easily but she needed to put some distance between her and her sister so she could get Natsu (inside of her... heh) and cunningly devised a plan to do just that by having Elfman take Lisanna on a job to 'bond' and 'have a little brother/sister time so Elfman could express his doubts about Natsu.'

This was genius on her part since Elfman was so eager to go and Lisanna was too nice to refuse her brother anything so now we come to the guild where it was just Natsu and Mira. Of course there were other guild members there but the two teens were the only ones at the bar since Kinana was busy taking orders.

"Uhhhh..." Natsu drooled as he looked at the soft, creamy twins that were currently being suffocated by her black dress.

"Natsu..." Mira purred seductively as she leaned even closer to his ear, going as far as licking the rim of his ear. "I want you so bad, please understand that. I'm sure Lisanna wouldn't care that you would be servicing her big sister. Right?" Slowly her hand crept over to his side of the bar counter and started to reach for his package.

It was then that Natsu realized he wasn't being very faithful to his Lisanna.

"Wait Mira!" Natsu pushed back on the counter so he harshly scooted his stool away. "I can't do this! You shouldn't be acting like this! I shouldn't be acting like this!" He tried to deny her advances.

Mira started to inwardly freak out, what man could possibly resist her?! She honestly expected to be in the back of the guild with her skirt hitched up and him already balls deep inside her.

"Wait! Wait! Natsu! What if I got her to tell you that it's okay?" She asked frantically.

Natsu stopped retreating and took on a thoughtful expression. "I don't know Mira... I want to be loyal to Lisanna, I love her..." He said.

Mira put on her best pout and held her hands to her generous chest. "Please Natsu? I just want some attention..." ' _Because I want you to love me like you love my sister..._ ' She added on inside her head.

"Mira..." Natsu sighed heavily. He didn't want to betray Lisanna like this but something inside him was telling him to at least give Mira a shot. He knew it wasn't his heart, his heart only burned for Lisanna, but this strange feeling really confused him. It made him want to know what it was but it also terrified him at the same time.

"Pwease?" She pushed her bottom lip out and watered her eyes, sealing the whole deal.

"Ugh... dammit Mira..." Natsu sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped.

Mira crossed her arms under her already enormous bust and pushed them up, so Natsu got an eyeful of her bodacious knockers gleaming in the light. "Oh come on Natsu, it's just one date. Lisanna wouldn't care if we just went out for dinner and a few drinks, right?"

"I guess not." He scratched the back of his head. "But it just doesn't feel right." He admitted.

It was then that Mira had the excellent idea of using her skills and mastery of multiple magics to persuade Natsu. She quickly conducted her Transformation technique to change her appearance to that of Lisanna's.

"It's okay Natsu!" Lisanna/Mira giggled. "I'm perfectly fine with you and Mira-nii going out for dinner!" The transformed girl smiled brightly.

"Fine..." He finally gave up, deciding that one night wouldn't be so bad.

"Yay!" Mira dispelled her transformation and threw her hands up into air, her big breasts bouncing around in dress.

' _What have I just gotten myself into?_ ' Natsu paled as he saw how excited Mira was getting.

The beautiful white haired bar maiden even went as far as jumping over the bar and tackling him to the ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mirajane squealed.

Everyone was too busy to noticed the public grope fest taking place on the guild floor.

"I'm so happy that you agree with me!" Mira snuggled her face into Natsu's bare chest.

"N-N-No p-problem Miraaa!" Natsu stuttered as he cautiously patted her on the back.

"Okay!" She pulled her head up from his chest but kept her arms wrapped around him. Now her face took on a very seductive, almost scandalous look. "Pick me up here at precisely 8 o'clock..." She purred.

"O-Okay." He whispered.

"I'm so wet just thinking about what we'll be doing later..." Mira said with half lidded eyes and looked back at his chest before trailing a wet trail down his pecs with her tongue.

' _Lisanna's gonna kill me..._ ' Natsu squealed.

 **Strauss House, 8:00 p.m.**

"What the hell am I doing..." Natsu asked himself before wiping the sweat from his forehead. He was currently outside of his girlfriend's house, about to pick up her sister for a date. Today's earlier events passed through his mind and he berated himself for being so easily swayed but in all reality, he was just a sucker for pretty girls with white hair.

Walking down the stone path, he couldn't help but become more and more terrified with every step he took towards the door. It was like walking straight into hell and knowing full well the torture that you will have to endure.

Finally he managed to make his body approach the door and give the wood three hard knocks. "Mira?" He called out.

Surprisingly, no one answered him. So he tried knocking and calling out her name again. He wasn't sure if she was in trouble or if she was actually messing with him.

"Mira? Please, if you're in there, answer!" He called out again but to no avail. Of course he wasn't just going to stand outside like an idiot, something maybe wrong and he couldn't stomach the thought.

Backing up, Natsu prepared to kick the door down but remembered that he hadn't even tried to see if it was unlocked... which it was. "Huh, well I'll be a monkey's uncle." He chuckled before opening the front door.

Gazing inside, Natsu immediately took note of how dark the entire house was. Usually it was all lit and lively but for some reason it was the exact opposite. Someone must've been still in the house considering he smelled the familiar scent of ivory that Lisanna always had. He was certain that no one was down stairs, otherwise he would've heard someone breathing.

Using his sharp sense of sight and general memory of how the house was laid out, Natsu quickly found his way to the stairwell.

"Mira?" He called out once more, not expecting to hear a response.

But imagine the look on his face when he actually received a response. "Oh Natsu, you're here! Come, I'm in the bathroom!" Mira called out from her newly revealed location.

Natsu didn't think to question her request and started on his way there, fortunately for him, he could see the light underneath a door. But what puzzled him a little was the fact that the door which had light coming from behind it was not the door to the bathroom, it was the door to her room. The one place in the house that he wasn't allowed to go in. Of course in his mind he reasoned that she could have her own little bathroom since her room was the master bedroom after all.

"Mira?" He asked as he opened the solid white door to her bedroom, having no qualms with his own lack of manners. As far as he was concerned, he was just picking her up for dinner, he didn't care what he had to do to get this night over with and try to find away to explain to Lisanna what exactly he was doing.

Like the rest of the house, Mirajane's room was completely dark. So much so that he couldn't make out a single piece of furniture or decor in the entire room. All he could see was light coming from yet another door in the room. So she did have her own personal bathroom.

"Mira?" He called out as he approached the third door and surprisingly didn't stub his toe on anything.

"If you keep calling my name Natsu, I'm sure it'll loose its value." She giggled from behind the door.

Putting his hand on the door handle, Natsu slowly twisted it to gain access inside, something he immediately regretted when he saw just what was on the other side of said door.

Natsu knew something was suspicious about Mira still being in the bathroom, but he just assumed she was applying the last of her makeup. But imagine his surprise when he saw that Mira was taking a bath! And she just let him walk in and see her in such a compromising position! Did this woman have no shame.

She was completely wet, covered in suds, with bubbles conveniently covering all her desirables! Talk about teasing!

"Sorry Natsu, I lost track of time." Mira giggled as she scrubbed the soap lathered loofa over her shoulder, consequently covering her bodacious breasts. "But perhaps you'd like to join me?" She inquired.

"No Mira, I don't want to join you." Natsu huffed before he turned around and walked out of the bathroom. "Besides, we have to hurry, I'm starving!"

"Well I could give you something to eat right now, darling!" Mira giggled as she began to rinse her hair.

"Mira!" Natsu groaned while his face turned redder than Erza's hair, which was a statement.

"Oh relax you stiff, you're so boring!" She teased.

Natsu just crossed his arms and leaned back on her bed, content that he was finally hearing the sounds of the cork being pulled and the water beginning to drain. He was pleased even more when he heard the sound of a towel ruffling. "Thank you." He said loudly.

"For what, my dear?" Mira called from the bathroom. "I haven't even touched you yet!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and huffed. "Not like that you weirdo, I'm talking about you hurrying up, I really appreciate that." He retorted.

"Oh, well it's no problem really." The white haired bar wench said, her sentence completely void of any innuendos or other sorts of hidden meanings. Seems she was too busy getting dressed to even bother with some flirting, not that he was complaining or anything. Okay maybe he did like the flirting a little... but only because he finds an assertive kinda gal attractive.

"But thanks anyway." He grinned as he closed his eyes and rested before he had to leave.

"Hey Natsu," Okay, so maybe he wasn't going to get to rest.

"Yeah, Mira?" He called out.

"Can you help me with putting on my dress, this one has always been a little difficult to get into." Mira said.

"Huh?" Natsu cracked one eye open and looked at the doorway and saw Mira leaning up against the door frame, looking sexy as hell in her tight, black lingerie. "Holy shit..." Natsu Jr. went full mast at the sight.

If normal Mira was sexy, then Mira dressed only in lingerie was a stone cold fox. Her hair was still a little damp and so without her signature pony tail, her long white tresses stuck closely to her head and shoulders. Speaking of shoulders, two thin black strings ran down them to connect to two black, decorative cups that did the hard job up holding Mira's ponderous bust. The two creamy twins were packed into the black bra which seemed several sizes too small so they were pushed together to make delicious cleavage. Oh how Natsu wanted nothing more than to stick his face in between her giant melons and motorboat them.

"-stu! Natsu!" Mira snapped her fingers to get his attention. All the while she had a mischievous look on her face while she did so.

"Wa-wah? What?" He asked, coming out of his dreamy haze.

"You were staring." She smirked, crossing her arms under her enormous jugs, completely capturing Natsu's attention again. "Anyways, since I don't really care that you were staring, can you help me with this dress?" She asked before reaching into the bathroom and grabbing a slim, black dress off of the hook.

Natsu watched as she laid it down on the ground in an organized manner before stepping into it and gently, as well as slowly, sliding it up her long legs. Because she was bent over, it gave Natsu an ample amount of time to admire her cleavage before she could once again stand up straight. "And this is the part I need help with, see?" She pointed out that her big breasts were getting in the way of her pulling up the dress.

"Ah, well then let me help." Natsu said as he stood up and walked behind her.

"Thanks, sweetie." She thanked him and smirked, knowing full well that her plan and dreams were about to become a reality.

Natsu gulped as he stared at the back of Mirajane's voluptuous body. Oh Mavis, even her ass was perfectly sculpted! It looked like the perfect, taut yet malleable, peach! It just made his manhood even harder!

"S-So... what did you need help with again?" He stuttered with a dry mouth.

Mira bit her lip sexily. "Well you see Natsu..." She took his large hands into her smaller ones and guided them around to her front. "These big, perky tits of mine are so heavy and big that they keep getting in the way of my dress. Can you help me?" She finished as she guided his course hands to her soft, pillowy mounds and connected them.

"Uhhh... I hope I can..." Natsu breathed out softly, overtaken with the softness that he felt when his hands finally rested on her big boobs. It was like her reached a lifelong goal that he never knew that he had until now.

Mira smirked as she felt his hands shake and slowly began to press into her soft breasts, taking a test to see if they were what he dreamed them to be.

' _That's right Natsu, feel them. Give into me. I'll take care of you._ ' Mira slowly began to back her frame into his much larger one, pressing her supple ass against his throbbing erection that was sheathed in his pants, her two doughy pads of flesh sandwiching his monster in between them as she did so.

"Mira..." Natsu breathed into her ear hotly, making her whole body shiver in anticipation.

"It would be a waste wouldn't it?" She whispered. "To let these precious moments of just you and me slip away by wasting them on a date when we could be here, in my soft, warm bed." She slowly seduced him with alluring words.

Slowly his fingers dug deeper into her heavy chest, causing the creamy twins to balloon out of her cups like dough. "But, is this okay?" He asked.

"Natsu..." Mira turned around suddenly, pressing her bra clad chest into his. "I'm pretty sure I could handle you if my baby sister can." She teased, slowly kissing his chin.

"Well then..." He chuckled softly as he kissed her nose. "I guess I don't have to hold back with you?" He asked before his right hand quickly grabbed a handful of her supple ass flesh, squeezing the meat to his heart's content, causing her to let out a startled yelp.

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked before she was pushed back onto her bed roughly on her stomach so her massive chest was pressed against her bed and her legs dangled off the side. "What the-?" She was cut off by Natsu jumping onto her thighs and roughly grabbing some of her hair and yanking her head all the way back so he could shove his lips against hers harshly.

She was obviously dumbfounded by his sudden eagerness and enthusiasm that she didn't even put up a fight or struggle any, like she was subconsciously submitting to the fact that he was going to be in control of this session. But she would be lying if she said that this didn't make her pussy extremely wet from how assertive he was acting.

"Mmm..." Natsu moaned into her lips, his right hand still roughly massaging her plump, ample ass cheek. "You taste like cherries." He noted.

Mira blushed deeply at the complement and blushed even more when she felt his hot tongue press into her mouth, looking for her own. Just what exactly has she gotten into? Has she bitten off a bit more than she could chew? Well the hand that was currently pawing at her ass would say so.

And to make matters even more hot for her, she heard the distinct sound of Natsu unbuckling his pants.

' _Holy shit..._ ' She breathed heavily out of her nose when she felt his now free member press into cleavage of her ass. ' _He's so damn big._ '

She began to struggle a bit out of pure excitement, her limbs not being able to contain the amount of arousal she had welled up inside her.

"I'm ready Natsu." She pulled away from his lips and smiled. "Fuck me as hard as you can." She told, perhaps even begged of him.

Natsu smirked as he leaned back up, overlooking her voluptuous body with immense approval of the stacked babe. Perhaps one day Lisanna would grow into her sister's image?

"With pleasure." He grinned as he grabbed his shaft and pointed it at her drooling pink nether lips that begged from attention. Slowly he pressed his aching tip at her core and just when Mira thought he suddenly decided to maybe slow down, he shoved it in without remorse, burrowing his hard cock deep within her wet snatch causing her to jolt awake and yell out in pleasure.

"Ah! So big!" Mira exclaimed, her head shooting down to her bed to scream into the blankets out of pure pleasure from being sticked with his huge rod, her poor little pussy could barely handle it!

But too make matters even worse (from her perspective) Natsu didn't even give her time to rest as he started to pull out until his cock was about halfway out before sliding it right back in! Dragging it all over her pleasurable spots!

"Natsu!" Mira mewled shakily, her voice nearly going hoarse in the process because of how violently he was giving it to her.

Natsu kept up his vicious thrusts, sending her whole body and the bed shaking, he was very desperate to bring this girl to orgasm so he could bust his own load right on top of her.

"Your body's so soft Mira, it's soft and gentle curves are shaking like crazy." Natsu smirked as he admired the way her ivory curves were jiggling within their lacy, black confines. Her ass was perhaps the most crazy, those big doughy pads of meaty flesh were slapping and clapping against his pelvis as well as against their twin. It was so damn sexy.

"Perhaps I should free them and really see them move?" He looked down and licked his lips as he slowly slid both hands onto her back and grabbed her slim, black dress.

Mira, if she could think straight and process this, would've vehemently refuse to let him tear her favorite dress but she only had his dick in her mind.

Natsu, having received no denial, ripped the thin fabric apart so now he held two pieces of the once whole dress and was able to gaze upon her creamy skin with only her panties and bra left.

"And now for the panties..." He smirked as he now slid his finger around the thin line of her black G-string, also taking the time to admire the way her soft pussy caressed his shaft as it vigorously rammed into it, not to mention the massive expanse of her ass that was slowly turning red from how much he was bashing against it.

 _RIP!_

He tore her G-string away too! Now she was fully naked from the stomach down and her ass could bounce around with pleasure. Now that those two pesky apparels were out of the way, he could focus on what was really important, fucking Mira into oblivion.

Speaking of Mira, the poor white haired young woman clawing at her sheets with her eyes rolled behind her head and her tongue sticking out of her mouth. She was cumming so hard! It was insane. She had never brought herself to orgasm this hard in her life, be it with a dildo or her own hands! She may have been a closet nympho but she could not prepare for the beast that was Natsu.

Just how could Lisanna keep this insane beast caged? The poor girl would surely have been broken if Mira, a total bobmshell with sex on her mind, couldn't even handle him?

But before she could even hope to continue her train of thought, Natsu brushed some of her white locks away from her neck and proceeded to lay his lips on the highly sensitive skin.

Mira bit her lip in ecstasy, her toes curling from the way this god of a man worked his way around her body.

And to add to the already immeasurable amount of pleasure that she was currently experiencing, her bra must've mysteriously flown off her body because in the next minute it was across the room and Natsu's hands were eagerly groping her bountiful melons, squishing her tits in all sorts of shapes for his and her enjoyment.

"Such big tits Mira, I love them." Natsu growled into her neck. "I could squish these big jugs all day long." The rapid pulsing and slick juices splattering against his balls told him all he needed to know, that Mira was certainly enjoying the attention he was giving her body.

Now the bed was creaking and groaning loudly, shaking as well as scooting. His savage fucking would sooner break her bed than her own body. But of course they didn't notice it, their moans eclipsed the creaking and his thrusting overcame the shaking. Mira had no idea which was which but all she cared about was the dick she was currently cumming on.

Natsu's long fingers pressed into the fat meat of her breasts and squeezed the soft orbs to his heart's content, he had been subjected to these tits ever since she grew them but now he was taking his revenge. Now that he had them in his grasp, he was going to squeeze them raw.

Of course, just because he was favoring her melons at the moment didn't mean he was paying attention to her beautiful ass, oh no, he was listening to the clap of her meaty rear slapping against his pelvis but for the sake of the story rating, he couldn't describe all the things he would use to describe the ass or what he would do to it.

If Mira could feel anything besides pleasure and a slight tinge of pain, she would certainly be able to feel the wet sheets clinging to her body from both her sweat and her orgasm juices that we're currently coating her body in their slick substance. But that would only turn her on more, no matter how unlikely that seems.

But there was also something else that she could feel besides euphoria, a certain throbbing from the cock inside her pussy. She nearly came in excitement knowing she was so close to receiving his milky payload inside of her.

"So close." Natsu grunted like a beast, his thrusts slowing down but only because he was putting more power behind them, enough power to send her doughy ass cheeks to wobble overload. "Where do you want it?" He finished.

"Inside me!" Tears of pure joy and ecstasy welled up in her eyes. "Cum inside me Natsu!" She encouraged.

"What? I can't do that! I might get you pregnant!" He suddenly shifted back to his old self, making sure to state how crazy that sounded to him.

"Don't worry!" She looked back at him, her face red and sweaty from the pounding. "I came prepared!"

Natsu just shook his head and grunted. "All right then, here I cum!" He warned.

"Yes!" Mira screamed in joy, finally about to receive a belly full of cum from her long awaited love interest.

Natsu shouted from the top of his lungs as he roughly pressed himself down onto Mirajane's soft, voluptuous body to unload himself inside her, deep into her pussy. Sure enough, his balls felt a boiling sensation before slowly his steaming hot cum started to ooze out of his tip and into Mirajane's pink passage.

"Oh my Mavis!" Mira squealed as she felt the very hot sensation deep inside her, she was cumming just from the feeling of his seed!

Natsu continued to let loose inside Mira, closing his eyes and biting his lip from how good it felt to have been rough with a girl and letting himself loose inside her.

But after what felt like an eternity, he finally stopped cumming and swiftly pulled out, making sure to dap the last few droplets against her ass.

"Oh that was so good!" She sighed, letting a content smile cross her face.

But that smile was soon replaced with a questioning look as soon as she felt him move off of her and jump right in front of her so his sticky member was dangling in front of her face. She looked up at him with a brow raised.

"Oh don't give me that look!" He chuckled. "I have you for a few more hours so you better believe I'm gonna use you to the full extent. Now, open wide!" He smirked before slowly poking his tip at her mouth.

Mirajane's baby blue eyes just widened in fear.

' _What the hell have I done?_ ' She immediately regretted her decision to lay her claws on her sister's boyfriend. Clearly Lisanna was withholding some pretty important information on how to tame Natsu in the sack.

 ** _To Be Concluded-_**

 ** _A/N:_** **Nothing really much to say other than, yeah, I just updated this story. Weird right? Anyways, if you liked it then leave a review and please be sure to give me you absolute honest opinion on how this chapter went, it was a pretty big step for me to decide to go with Slutty Mira so I hope you liked it as much as I did.**


	3. The End

**White Lace Chp. 3**

 ** _A/N:_** **And here is the final chapter of my beloved three shot and I've tried to make it fulfill everyone's wishes and desires. But first, a little back story.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

" **Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m** **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***WARNING*** **This chapter contains a little thing me and a few fellow writers like to call, Slutty Mira. Slutty Mira has barely any restraint in her pursuit for Natsu so if you don't want to see Mira being hardcore desperate, then turn the fuck around and don't complain about it. Enjoy!**

 **One Month Ago...**

 _"Ugh... what a jackass!" Mira huffed as she walked through the front door of her house where she lived with her siblings. She was alone in her house with just her family so she was free to drop the whole 'harmless barmaid' act and truly let her bitchiness flow out._

 _Lisanna looked up from her spot on the couch where she was quietly reading a book. The younger white haired girl looked up from the page to gaze at her older sister._

 _By the looks of outside and the wetness of Mira's clothes, it was raining. A bolt of lighting outside confirmed it was in fact a thunderstorm. And her sister did not look happy at all._

 _"Bad date again?" Lisanna asked with no small amount of boredom in her voice. This was the fifth time this month where Mira went on a date with a guy from outside the guild and it turned sour. "What did he do this time?"_

 _"Ugh! Where do I begin!" Mira exclaimed as she plopped down on the couch after setting up her coat. "First of all, the place he picked was an outdoors place and then it started raining! Then when walking me inside, the asshole grabbed my ass! And don't get me started on ogling my breasts while we ate!"_

 _Lisanna sighed as she put her bookmark on the page she stopped on before closing the book and setting it on the coffee table. "Is that all?"_

 _"Far from it! You know he-" Mira began to rant on and on about all that had occurred on her wretched date but Lisanna kept her face in a neutral expression, conveying her total boredom with the whole ordeal. She was so tired of having to listen to her older sister rant that she would sooner pull her hair out!_

 _'Speaking of hair pulling, Natsu was a little rough earlier... my head is still so sore!' Lisanna sulked before a lightbulb went off in her head._

 _"-and then I came home!" Mira finally finished before sighing heavily, her shoulders slumping in the process. "But enough about me, how was your date with Natsu? What did you two have for dinner?" Mira asked, hoping to hear something good and juicy._

 _Lisanna just giggled into her hand. "Oh Mira, you know we didn't eat anything. We just went over to his house and played around with each other." The youngest Strauss said._

 _Mirajane's eyes sparkled. "Oh my gosh it's been forever since I had a good sesh, tell me all about yours!" Mira said excitedly, ready to get down to every last detail._

 _"Mira! You're so naughty! Wanting to hear about your baby sister's sex life..." Lisanna grinned like a Cheshire Cat._

 _Mira blushed before giggling. "Sorry, what can I say? Not everyone can date a horse like your boyfriend." Mira shrugged._

 _'You might be wrong about that Mira, for at least one other person I know can have a ride.' Lisanna smirked._

 _"I know... but I wish you could date Natsu." She said plainly._

 _Mira waved her sister off with her hand and closed her eyes. "Pffh, like I could ever find another guy like-" Lisanna suddenly cut her off._

 _"I didn't say 'another guy like' I meant the real Natsu, Mira." Lisanna stated._

 _"What? Have you been drinking Lisanna?" Mira asked as she sniffed her sister's breath. "Cause I could've sworn you just said you wanted me to date your boyfriend."_

 _Lisanna put her hands on her older sister's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "You don't have to date him Mira, you could just have sex with him casually. It doesn't matter to me really." Lisanna said honestly._

 _Mira just looked at her sister with wide eyes. "Lisanna... are you serious?"_

 _"I've never been more serious." She answered back._

 _"But why? Why are you letting me do this?" The older sibling asked._

 _"Because you're my sister, Mira," Lisanna pulled her in for a hug and held themselves tightly against each other. "I just want you to be happy. You'd never truly understand how much it pains me to see you have such a horrible experience when Natsu always treats me like a princess. You deserve so much better than that!"_

 _"L-Lisanna..." Mira croaked._

 _Lisanna just put her finger of her sister's plump lips to shush her. "Lemme tell you a little story, a story about the first time me and Natsu went on a date. The most romantic evening of my life. One I will never forget." Lisanna said, her heart already fluttering at the memories of such a warm, passionate night between her and her lover._

 _As Mira listened to her sister go on and on about her boyfriend, Mira just couldn't help but think of more carnal thoughts about Natsu. And that got her engine revving. Perhaps she should pay attention to Natsu more?_

 _And that's when Mira decided that she wanted Natsu. She didn't need a date. She was going to fuck him dirty. Dates always ended badly for her, Natsu is more of an action guy anyways._

 _But little did she know that Lisanna was serious about the romance part..._

 _ **Right after Natsu left that morning...**_

"Mira!" Lisanna pouted. "I've told you over and over again that I want your first time with Natsu to be super romantic with a date and flowers and everything! Why do you have to go and try to get his dick!" She scolded her older sister with her hands balled into fists.

Mira just laughed awkwardly as a blush crossed her cheeks. "This scolding would definitely be more intimidating if you were clothed..." She whispered.

Lisanna sighed heavily, realizing she would never get it through her sister's thick skull about the conditions of their first time. "Mira..." She rubbed her temples.

"Oh relax Lisanna, Natsu won't care! If anything I'll just be his mistress and not just another girlfriend. I'm sure he won't care if we don't go on a date!" Mira said.

"I know but I just want you to experience how much of a gentleman he can be." The younger Strauss sighed. "Anyways, me and Elfman are gonna go ahead and get ready to go, just be sure not to press Natsu too hard, okay? He has a hard time controlling himself if you give him enough room to bite the leash." Lisanna warned.

"Lisanna sweetie, this is me we are talking about..." Mira smirked. "He's gonna be the one wrapped around my finger..."

 **Current Time**

"Fuck this is so good!" Mira howled as she was rapidly bounced onto Natsu's cock while he held her in his lap with his arms tucked around the legs and pressed her knees to her shoulders so she was tucked into a full nelson in the sitting position. His cock hammering away at her already cum stuffed cunt. Her creamy deluge running down his shaft and ruining the comforter on her bed.

Natsu groaned as he was about to release what felt like his thousandth load that day. "Fuck Mira..." He growled into her neck, sending mora pleasurable vibrations down her spine.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she too joined him in the high ecstasy of their joint climax. ' _We're made for each other..._ ' She thought dreamily.

Natsu continued to fire some more shots into her before once again pulling out and practically pushing her off of his lap so she fell face first onto her bed with her huge tits pressed against the mattress and her shapely ass sticking up in the air. Her ass in the air was practically a neon sign for him to once again indulge himself in her body and she fully welcomed it. With how thoroughly he's fucked her pussy, it was no surprise to him when he easily slid into her pink canal and was back to thrusting at a rapid pace.

His fingers dug into the plush curves of her hips and he howled with pleasure, Mira soon joined in. The two of them doing what would seem to be a mating call. It was very kinky.

However, the deep web that Mira spun to get here would also unravel at that very moment...

"Aha! I've caught you in the act!" Lisanna shouted as she burst open the door.

"Lisanna!" Natsu jumped, completely surprised by his girlfriend's sudden appearance and fell back onto the bed, subsequently pulling himself out of Mira who gave a defeated sigh of loosing his meat.

Natsu backed up in fear, completely loosing any manliness he earned from fucking Mira stupid.

Lisanna furrowed her brow as she angrily marched towards the two of them. "You got some nerve, you two! Sneaking around behind my back!" She yelled.

Mira just giggled lazily as she drooled onto her bed. "Tee-hee, sorry sis, I couldn't help myself." She smiled. "You gave me the chance by jumping by leaving for the day and well... you know how I get when I haven't gotten any in a while."

While Mira just sighed contently, Natsu tried to dig into the bed sheets to hide from the wrath of his angry, little girlfriend. "I'm sorry! I'm the victim!" He cried.

Lisanna wouldn't stand for this injustice as one hand dug into the sheets and fished around before grabbing his earlobe and forcibly dragging him out by it. "Come here, mister 'I-can't-keep-it-in-my-pants'!" The youngest Strauss said as she dragged him out.

"Mira!" He wailed comically, desperately grabbing at the older sister. "Save me!"

"Sorry Natsu, but my legs are so weak right now..." Mira giggled, her right hand making towards her leaking core to soothe the burning sensation.

"Oh you're so getting a spanking when we get back to your house! Then I'm gonna ride you so hard that you won't even look at another woman!" Lisanna growled as she dragged Natsu out the door, but before she crossed the threshold, she looked back at her older sister. "Then I'm coming back here to teach you a lesson about waiting till your sister tells you that you can fuck her boyfriend." She said.

Lisanna then turned back around to take Natsu back to his house. ' _Stupid Mira_ , _I told you to go on a romantic date filled with flowers and music and carriage riding... but no, you had to be a total bitch and disregard everything I taught you!_ ' Lisanna inwardly sulked.

Natsu just stayed quiet, awaiting his punishment. ' _Next time a big breasted, white haired babe wants to talk to me, I'm heading in the other direction!_ ' He told himself.

 ** _One Week Later_**

"Oh Kinana, look at him..." Mira sighed as she leaned at the bar counter his her chin resting on her palm. "Sitting there, having to listen to my sister berate him for making beautiful, sweet love to me... it's not fair!" She sulked.

Kinana just sweat dropped as she listened to her boss rant on and on about how much she deserved to be with Natsu more than her sister. "Mira-sama please, I'm trying to work." She whispered quietly.

Mira just sighed longingly, looking at her pink haired beloved from afar with a glazed look in her eyes and her lips swollen with hunger.

' _She reminds me of Juvia-chan..._ ' Kinana thought.

"Well I guess it won't help to just sit here and look at him, guess I better get on with my life." Mira gave a defeated sigh before taking a small platter with strawberry cheesecake on it, obviously about to deliver it to a certain someone. "I got this one, it's been a while since I've talked to her anyways." She smiled.

"Yeah, Erza's been acting a little weird for the past few weeks for some reason." Kinana hummed. "Maybe the cake will cheer her up."

Mira smiled. "I hope so, I-" She stopped what she was saying and just stood there with the plate in hand.

Kinana gave her a confused look. "Mira-sama, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

And like a bolt of lightning, Mira dropped the plate and turned to take off towards the restroom. "Move!" She pushed past Kinana with her hand covering her mouth.

"Huh? She's sick all of a sudden?" Kinana said to herself, completely perplexed as to why Mira was just so sick all of a sudden.

And coincidentally across the guildhall, Natsu and Lisanna were sitting in a booth by themselves.

"And you swear that you wore a condom?" Lisanna pressed, still mad about the whole ordeal that took place almost two weeks ago.

"No Lisanna, I didn't have to, Mira said that she cast a protection spell on herself before we started." Natsu said.

And then Lisanna wanted to smack him and then face palm herself. How could he be so gullible. "Natsu... did you see her apply it?" She asked.

"Umm... no..." He said.

Lisanna just gave him a sad, pitying look.

' _He can deal with the consequences, I'm too tired to give a damn..._ ' She thought before taking a sip of her tea, completely ready for the events that will transpire.

 ** _Four Years Later..._**

"Mommy, why is daddy marrying aunt Lisanna?"

Mira, now much older, smiled as she looked down at her daughter. "Shh Natalie, it's starting." She pushed her finger onto her daughter's lips to keep them together.

But while she kept her daughter quiet, Mira couldn't help but smile as she looked at the byproduct of her and Natsu's coupling. Little Natalie Strauss was just too cute for words in her opinion! She looked just like a mini Mira except her white locks had a pink tinge to them. She even had her mother's big, baby blue eyes to boot!

Of course, if appearances were anything to go by after her and Natsu's special night, Mira had to admit that she aged _well_. She still had it going on! Her body just got more voluptuous and mature, her boobs got bigger and her ass got rounder. Plus she grew out her hair a bit more to make it a ponytail. So you know, Mira was now a total Milf.

But while Natsu was marrying Lisanna, Mira could still say she loved Natsu with all her heart, even if she had to love him at a distance now. Her relationship with Lisanna was still great, hell Lisanna even tried to get the two to date after the news or Mirajane's baby was announced but Mira backed off and simply said that fate favored NaLi and who was she to argue? But her and Natsu could still be lovers, they managed to have a somewhat normal time as parents and Natalie would be none the wiser to her parents' odd relationship.

"And Natsu, do you take Lisanna Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Makarov asked solemnly, trying not to cry of happiness at seeing his children grow up into young adults.

"Of course!" He smirked, looking into Lisanna's eyes and seeing the happy life that he had ahead of him. His heart filled with warmth at the prospect of untold riches that he and Lisanna would experience.

But while he did love his wife to be dearly, he looked over to Mira who was sitting in the front row.

It seems that she noticed his eye and smirked before crossing her arms underneath her overly endowed bosom and giving them a delightful jiggle, low key sending him messages about the dirty stuff she wants to do to him.

Lisanna also saw that and couldn't help but giggle, Mira was still Mira, even if she was a mom.

"Then, by my right as guild master, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Makarov smiled. "You may now kiss the bride!" He announced, causing Natsu to pop out of his Mira and Lisanna threesome filled stupor.

"Kiss her?" He smirked. "I'm gonna destroy her..." He growled with lust, causing everyone to nearly faint with how lewd he was being out in public and at his own wedding no less!

Yes, everything was working out fine. It seems that the three would have a true happy ending.

But wait, let's not forget about Lisanna. She may also be having a little Natsu in the future, right? Well, that's for you to figure out.

 **The End... Or is it?**

 **It is.**

 **If you want more than go make a NaLiMi story yourselves, I'm gonna go read My Hero Academia, I don't give a damn what you do.**

 **Oh and if you were expecting Natsu to bang two busty chicks, go check out A Dance Among Tigers you sickos, that's the only story where Natsu will be getting ass from two hot chicks.**

 **Now what are you waiting for? Go review!**


	4. News

**Looking back at this story, I see a lot of wasted potential... I could have done so much more for this story but I got lazy and snuffed you all out of a potentially great story. With a lot of thought and debate over it, I have finally decided that I will give this story a reboot. It will be an AU, separate from NGU of course, and it will still involve Natsu taking on both sisters. However, I may release the first chapter within a month but then I have no idea what the schedule for updates will be. But hey, it might end being my new main story, who knows?**

 **Thanks for checking out this brief update and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
